


Shit it's my dad!

by cupcake12578



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: AU, Almost Fluff, Coming Out, Don't worry bo isn't a huge asshole, Happy Ending, M/M, Philkas Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake12578/pseuds/cupcake12578
Summary: What if it actually was Bo who came to the cabin that night? No murders just Lukas coming out kinda.Philkas week day 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Bo actually does come to the cabin and not the murderers. For day 3 of Philkas week

It all starts with an innocent session of motocross training and filming. Philip's arms are wrapped around Lukas every now and then, and he tries to tell himself they're just friends and he definitely doesn't have a crush on this guy. But suddenly an invitation to an empty cabin, just the two of them, is on the table and who is Philip to deny a beer and a cute boy?

 

…

 

“I mean— you're amazing.

 

I mean, you're awesome.”

 

Then Philip is leaning in when he swears Lukas looks down at his lips for a second too long.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Lukas pushes Philip away and he wonders just how he managed to read the situation so wrong, but Lukas keeps talking to him, doesn't make him leave. So he makes that step instead. He reaches his feet but feels a soft tug on his jacket and then he's next to Lukas again, this time a soft, hesitant kiss being pressed against his lips. 

 

Philip swears his head spins when Lukas breaks away from him, but instead of a smile he gets a threat about not telling and ruining his reputation. Then a switch must flip inside the pretty blonde’s head because his lips attack Philip, and Philip knows he'll do anything for this boy as long as he doesn't stop kissing him.

 

...

 

In a move that doesn't make sense, Lukas hovers above him kissing Philip senseless, who knew the closeted jock would wreck him like this? Lukas is on top of him, even though he's so unsure about this thing between them, whatever it is.

 

Time is moving so fast Philip feels like he hyperventilates, breathing heavily into Lukas’ mouth, and he pulls at his own shirt trying to free himself from his constraints. Long fingers are gripping where his shirt catches on his elbows and the sight of Lukas undressing him pulls a little groan from the back of his throat. Lukas pauses for a second, and Philip sees that fear flash in his eyes again so he pulls him back to him as his shirt hits the floor.

 

“It's ok, you’re ok.”

 

Philip tries his best to sound reassuring, but he's not sure whether his words or his lips are comforting Lukas. Philip lets his hands wander to the hem of Lukas’ shirt and slowly begins lifting the material, bunching it in his hands as he goes. Lukas complies by lifting his arms so that Philip can toss his shirt as well. 

 

Then finally they're skin to skin, Philip tugging at Lukas’ belt loops to get him infinitely closer. For the first time in his life he feels wanted, so he reaches for the rubber in his wallet he had for the little part of his mind that always said just in case.

 

Reality crashes down when Lukas swats it from his hand to the floor, insisting he won't do that, not with him. Not with Philip. So Philip does what he always does for the people in his life, he reassures him and coaxes Lukas’ mouth back to his own. Lukas relaxes again just in time for the sound of crunching gravel to tear them apart.

 

“Shit it's my dad! Get under the bed!” 

 

He sees Lukas throwing on a shirt but there's no time, so he grabs his jacket and lunges under the musty bed frame. 

 

Philip isn't sure what Lukas’ game plan is here exactly, he's literally hiding in the closet and Philip is half naked under the bed. The door to the cabin opens and Philip holds his breath, praying to some god that he won't be found. He inhales and the dusty wood of the frame catches in his throat, a hint of a cough escaping and he sees Lukas’ dad whip his head around the cabin.

 

“Lukas?”

 

Then Philip sees it, the condom Lukas swatted from his hand, laying innocently on the floor not a foot from his head, and his shirt on the chair in the corner. He swears to himself when he realizes how this will look: a condom, ruffled sheets, and Philip's shirt haphazardly thrown on the chair in the corner. 

 

He can't see Lukas, but he's sure he also knows where this is headed and so Philip does what any other person would do, he runs. Bo is standing closer to the closet than Philip, and he knows he won't actually make it, but what are his other options?

 

He's tantalizingly close to the door when a hand grabs his shoulder rather aggressively pulling him back.

 

“What the hell ‘re you doing in here?” 

 

Philip stammers and tries to think of an excuse that doesn't end with him kissing Lukas. 

 

“I- I was- just uh-”

 

Lukas saves him by emerging from the closet then, and if his dad wasn't confused before he surely was before.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Dad, look I can explain.”

 

But Lukas finds he really can't explain, not without coming out to his father and explaining Philip as well. He doesn't need the words though because his dad gazes around the room and Lukas can see the moment it clicks in his head because his eyebrows relax and he lets go of Philip's shoulder.

 

“Oh.”

 

Then he leaves just as quickly as he arrived.

 

Philip's hands are shaking from the adrenaline of what just happened. He glances at Lukas, still looking at the door his father left through, and tries to find the words to fit the situation. 

 

“At least you're out of the closet?”

 

Philip ducks when something flies toward his head and laughs when Lukas tackles him back onto the bed.

 

“I was expecting a lot worse.”

 

Philip doesn't know Lukas well enough to know why yet, but he presses a kiss to his lips. 

 

“You'll be okay.”

 

And Lukas knows Philip's right because even though his dad certainly didn't seem thrilled, he wasn't mad, and he didn't freak out like the father Lukas pictures in his mind. In fact, Lukas was pretty sure he saw relief when his face relaxed just moments ago. 

 

“I should probably take you home and talk to my dad.”

 

“Oh really? You think so?”

 

Lukas laughs and tells him to shut up as they make their way out to the bike and back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I finished this with 25 minutes to minute so I'm really proud of myself right now. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more under gayphilkasis
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you want!


End file.
